Sangre de mi padre
by Valren
Summary: Tras el alzamiento y subsecuente tiranía del General Swain, Katarina se embarca en una larga búsqueda en pos de su desparecido padre y la liberación de Noxus, ambos en manos del peligroso y maquinador Gran General.
1. Sangre de mi padre

_Sangre de mi Padre_

El constante y suave discurrir del agua poseía la invariable capacidad de calmarla como ninguna otra actividad, y por ello era que se deleitaba en largos baños, con el propósito doble de no sólo aplacar el agotamiento, sino también de serenar el espíritu. Era en aquel angosto y acuoso refugio donde más gustaba de meditar y planear su siguiente movimiento, pues su afanada agenda no era en absoluto sencilla, nunca lo había sido.

Tras acabar de deshumedecer su voluptuoso cuerpo, comenzó a disponer sus ardientes cabellos como era costumbre en ella, aquel baño había disimilar al habitual, pues su espíritu seguía desazonado, no había consuelo alguno que encontrar en las prístinas aguas, sólo dolor, pero había tomado una decisión, por fatigosa que resultara. Aquella misma noche, se infiltraría en la mansión de la afamada mansión de los Crownguard, en el mismísimo corazón de Demacia.

No resultaría sencillo, aquello era obvio, aunque las fronteras del bastión de la justicia eran demasiado extensas como para impedir la entrada de un solo y experto asesino, cuyas entradas ya conocía, la mansión era harina de otro costal. Los guardias pertenecían a la más alta élite, la Vanguardia Intrépida, y darles esquinazo requeriría del más preciso y absoluto sigilo. Conocía los riesgos demasiado bien, estaba arriesgando su vida por la más tenue de las esperanzas, pero si aquella era la única forma de salvar a su padre lo haría e incluso aún más, a él se lo debía todo.

Dejó una escueta nota en la que explicaba las razones de su marcha y se marchó del hogar con presteza, sin siquiera detenerse a enjuagar las lágrimas del rostro, pues dejaba atrás a sus seres queridos, y todo cuanto poseía en pos de un destino incierto y ciertamente osado, tanto como azaroso. Portaba consigo los útiles de su oficio y una sucinta faltriquera repleta de monedas de oro, las cuales preferiría no usar, ya que aunque el oro era bien recibido en cualquier rincón de Valoran, la traza podía revelar su lugar de origen, y parte de su misión implicaba pasar cuan desapercibida pudiera.

Había obrado sabiamente al comenzar su periplo amparada bajo el manto lunar, las calles se hallaban desiertas y podía camuflarse fácilmente de los pocos ojos avizores entre las sombras. Una vez fuera de la ciudad las cosas se facilitaron ostensiblemente, la seguridad pasó velozmente de ser laxa a prácticamente inexistente, por lo que se permitió un pequeño descanso, después de todo burlar las defensas de una de las dos principales ciudades estado no era una tarea que quisiera emprender extenuada. Quiso comer pero no se percató que a causa de la celeridad con la que se había marchado, no había traído consigo ninguna clase de suministro. Tendría que hacerlo con el estómago vacío.

Nuevamente se dispuso en marcha, dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. El rumbo estaba claro y su voluntad era firme, daría un leve rodeo para no ser avistada en la Liga, y atravesaría los pantanos de Kaladoun, los cuales resultaban tan intransitables para la gente corriente que se habían convertido en un lugar olvidado y abandonado, sólo la ruina delataba la anterior presencia humana.

Tras avanzar sin demora y despojar a un desafortunado aprendiz de invocador de su montura llegó a las fronteras de Demacia, la cual en los últimos años se había convertido en un impenetrable baluarte, pues había invertido su gran poderío militar en fortificar y proteger, al contrario que su homóloga, Noxus, cuya gran fuerza de invasión era mundialmente temida. Pero por muy altas o anchas que resultaran las murallas, una única persona podría tener éxito donde un ejército no. Fingiendo ser una joven atacada y desvalida, logró no sólo que los guardias le abrieran el paso, sino que también la socorrieran con agua y comida.

Aquella era una farsa que se había visto a obligar a emplear en más de una ocasión, y que, como su experiencia le había enseñado, abría muchas puertas, era una de las numerosas ventajas de su condición femenina, la mayoría de los soldados estaban predispuestos a tomarla por una frágil flor, lo cual era una lástima, porque esta hermosa flor poseía un mortal veneno.

Comparativamente hablando no le costó alcanzar el lugar donde se hallaba la mansión, los demacianos estaban tan confiados y seguros de sí mismos, que sencillamente no contemplaban la idea de que uno de sus enemigos pudiera estar caminando tranquilamente por sus calles. Como le había enseñado su padre una vez cuando era niña, a veces el mejor escondrijo era aquel que se hallaba a la vista de todos. A la Vanguardia no podría engañarla, ni seducirla, por lo que sí tendría que emplear los métodos más convencionales de su vocación, rodeo la mansión con discreción, buscando un punto débil en la intrincada edificación. Un balcón que daba al jardín se presentaba como la oportunidad ideal, ya que la caída era mortal y la lisa pared representaba un obstáculo demasiado complejo como para el asesino convencional, ningún guardia vigilaba aquel muro.

_Perfecto._

Con experta pericia introdujo las dagas en los huecos entre las hendiduras de los níveos ladrillos, ascendiendo con sumo cuidado hasta llegar al gran balcón, donde casi cae del asombro. ¡Aquella terraza daba a la habitación del mismísimo Garen! Había cruzado sus hojas contra él en muchas ocasiones, y de hecho, era a quien buscaba, pues aunque irónicamente, aquel hombre que otrora fuera su némesis, era ahora el hilo conductor que precisaba. Aquello aceleraba las cosas, ya que no precisaba encontrarlo, ahora sólo necesitaba que cooperase con ella.

Se acercó con prudencia a la cama donde yacía y lo llamó.

Garen… — Susurró con suavidad y dulzura, quería que su despertar fuera tan apacible como fuera posible, ya que si daba la voz de alarma no tendría por donde huir.

El comandante de la Vanguardia sin embargo no pareció haberla escuchado, hasta que se irguió, aparentemente desnudo, y le contestó con su atronadora y orgullosa voz, la misma esencia de Demacia personificada en un solo hombre.

Tenía mis dudas sobre tus intenciones desde que te oí subir por la pared, pero ningún asesino medianamente inteligente intentaría despertar a su víctima. — Dijo mientras carraspeaba y daba a enseñar su gigantesca espada, la cual había estado oculta en todo momento bajo el lecho. — Dime inmediatamente que te trae aquí, o te arrojaré por dónde has venido. – Prosiguió con adusta severidad.

Aquella era una respuesta muchísimo más favorable de la que esperaba, y agradecía para sus adentros la rectitud demaciana de la que a priori se había mofado. Intentando no prestar atención a su marcada musculatura se fijó en sus enormes ojos y se dirigió a él de la forma más afable y cordial de la que era capaz-

Esto es muy importante Garen, necesito tu ayuda, tienes que escucharme. — Dijo intentando transmitir la severidad del asunto, y para darle énfasis a su declaración, arrojó sus dagas al suelo, fuera de su alcance. – Escúchame, no vengo a combatir contigo. — Terminó, aguardando impaciente su respuesta.

Está bien, te escucharé, Hoja Siniestra, pronúnciate, pero por tu bien más vale que hables la verdad. — Dijo amenazador, aunque ella sabía que sin armadura y adormecido, era sólo una máscara.

Necesito que me lleves antes el príncipe Jarvan, os lo contaré a ambos en privado. Tiene que ver con mi padre, y con Demacia. — Contestó escuetamente, estaba convencida de que su rival recordaba sus aventuras pasadas, aquel era un tema con el cual no estaba dispuesta a jugar.

Porque haré todo lo posible para convencerte. — La sensualidad en su voz debidamente marcada, aunque fuera el Poder de Demacia seguía siendo un hombre, y no le cabía duda de que la encontraba atractiva, sus ojos lo traicionaban.

No hará falta, te creo _Katarina._ — Mas no bajo la guardia, su vista se perdió y se tornó meditabunda, estaba pensando en algo. — Tenemos mucho que discutir. —

Aquella sería una larga noche.


	2. En manos del enemigo

_Capítulo II: A merced del enemigo_

Garen se sentía profundamente turbado, incluso aturdido. Aquel había sido un día realmente fatigoso y abrumador, y en vez de estar yaciendo en su mullido catre y preparándose para un nuevo día estaba conversando con la belleza pelirroja que era a la vez su archienemiga y rival. Estaba confuso. El hecho de que hubiera acudido allí, se hubiera despojado voluntariamente de sus filos e incluso que intentara seducirlo, era una prueba más que fehaciente de que se trataba de una cuestión de legítima y veraz envergadura. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que lo atribulaba, ya que el problema no le concernía lo suficiente como para que le supusiera un gran contratiempo, con o sin su ayuda Demacia se opondría a Noxus.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que hacer con ella, porque irrumpir en los aposentos reales en mitad de la noche, entre las tinieblas, no era una alternativa factible, ya que la guardia real los apresaría en menos que se tardaba en desenvainar una hoja. Debían esperar a que el astro rey se alzara por el este para solicitar una audiencia privada, una mera formalidad, ya que él y el príncipe habían sido compañeros de aventuras y amigos desde su más tierna infancia. Pero… ¿qué hacía con Katarina? Tendría que disfrazarla para posibilitar que lo acompañara hasta Jarvan. ¿Y qué harían hasta entonces? Apenas les había llevado un par de horas discutir todo el asunto, e incluso el disfraz, pues habían acordado que con las ropas de su hermana y su bufanda sería artificio suficiente, a Katarina la idea de vestir el atuendo de Lux la horrorizaba, mas estaba completamente decidida a llegar hasta el próximo monarca de Demacia.

Aunque no le inspiraba ninguna confianza acabó por sugerir que durmieran juntos hasta que los despertara el primer rayo de sol ya que a fin de cuentas, era más que previsible que se avecinaba una jornada complicada y dura para ambos. Con la precaución de dejar las armas lejos se introdujeron ambos en la cama, armados únicamente con los trapos para ocultar las partes más pudendas de todas. Sorprendentemente para ambos consiguieron conciliar el sueño sin mayor accidente, si no contamos las numerosas veces que despertaron para comprobar que el otro permanecía profundamente dormido…u observarlo. Se trataba de una situación peculiar pues, aunque eran enemigos a muerte, allí, lejos del campo de batalla y desprovistos de cualquier pertrecho, eran sólo un hombre y una mujer, y ninguno había visto al otro de aquella forma, tan indefensa y a la vez tan humana, en aquel lecho no luchaba el Poder de Demacia, ni asesinaba la Hoja Siniestra de Noxus, sólo yacían Garen y Katarina.

Cuando Garen despertó nuevamente supo al instante que algo iba mal, conmocionado abrió los ojos y trató de averiguar que ocurría, pues temía que su vieja némesis hubiera logrado engañarlo pese a su precaución. No obstante, no tardó en percibir que su intuición era errada, no era dolor ni veneno lo que sentía.

No deberías hacer eso. — Afirmó Garen, su voz parecía severa y adusta, pero Katarina sabía que se trataba de una argucia, percibía con claridad la duda, la sorpresa, y la indecisión del comandante.

Los demacianos sois harto aburridos. ¡Anímate! — Dijo juguetona, como si de una felina se tratara. — Sólo vas a tener esta oportunidad, como agradecimiento por todo lo que vas a hacer por mí. —

Garen gruñó. No apreciaba en absoluto aquella "oportunidad" que le brindaba, o eso quería pensar, pues suponía una traición a los ideales y a la tierra que defendía, por pequeña que fuera. Intentó zafarse de ella pero fue en vano, se puede resistir a la miel cuando aún está en los labios, pero una vez saboreada, no hay evasión posible. Tendría que ocultar aquel pequeño desliz en el informe que tendría que redactar a sus superiores…

Una vez recuperaron el aliento y el luminoso astro se predispuso partieron de inmediato a palacio con el mayor disimulo posible. A Lux tendría que comprarle una nueva camiseta, ya que aquella quedaría deformada de forma irreversible, pero por suerte los guardias no sospecharon nada, después de todo se trataba del afamado Garen Crownguard, era poco probable que osaran impedirle el paso por sospechosa que fuera su acompañante, aunque no estaba de más evitar que sospecharan en primer lugar. El palacio seguía tan brillante, impoluto e imponente como siempre, y era una de las mayores fuentes de orgullo de toda la ciudad, el icono de la grandeza, el poderío y la virtud de Demacia. Para la pelirroja, no era más que un monumento a la pedantería de aquel pueblo.

Una vez llegaron a los aposentos de Jarvan IV, para sorpresa mutua, se encontraron a Shyvana con el príncipe, a la cual un mero embozo como el que portaba Katarina no era subterfugio suficiente. Con súbita ira se lanzó al ataque, dispuesta a acabar con la vida de la que ella consideraba una espía y asesina noxiana, lo cual no era del todo desacertado.

¡No! ¡Viene conmigo! — Rugió Garen mientras defendía a la mujer de cabellos carmesíes de la furia del dragón, pues aunque sus dagas ya le habían sido devueltas no había sido capaz de reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez debido a la estupefacción.

¡EXPLÍCATE!- Bramó la mestiza, iracunda ante la idea de que alguien pudiera intentar herir a su príncipe.

Jarvan por suerte era de un temperamento mucho más frío, e instó a su amiga a que se calmara, dejando que Katarina explicara todo lo acontecido hasta ahora, como la tiranía de Swain se había recrudecido, sus planes para atacar Demacia, y lo más importante, como había retomado la investigación que antaño habían indagado juntos y como había encontrado nuevas pistas sobre el paradero de su padre nada menos que en Jonia.

El señor Du Couteau, como Jarvan bien sabía, simbolizaba la oportunidad perfecta de asestar un duro golpe a la estabilidad y fuerza noxianas y Katarina había demostrado con anterioridad ser un aliado útil, siempre que hubiera cierta conveniencia claro. Por lo que sopesó la alianza que proponía y finalmente aceptó, pese a la reticencia de la propia Shyvana, la cual desconfiaba profundamente de sus intenciones.

El sucesor a la corona hizo retirar a todos tras aceptar y se dispuso a informar personalmente al rey, aquella tarea requeriría de numerosos preparativos y sabiamente aconsejó al peculiar trío que ocuparan el día en pertrecharse para un largo y peligroso viaje.


	3. Sangre de mi enemigo

_Capítulo III: Sangre de mi enemigo_

Sus dedos recorrían con antinatural presteza los numerosos reportes que se apilaban ante él, desperdigados a lo largo de su exuberante y leñoso estudio. Todos procedían de los mejores espías que podían pagarse con moneda noxiana, y sin embargo, en conjunto únicamente repetían la misma análoga respuesta, el paradero desconocido de Katarina Du Couteau. ¡Estúpidos! ¡Incompetentes! ¿Cómo era posible que una sola mujer confundiera y despistara a cinco expertos observadores? Había pensado en ejecutarlos a todos de inmediato por su incompetencia, pero decidió ser clemente y los encomendó a traerla de vuelta, ya fuera viva o muerta. Si volvía a saber de su existencia y no llevaban a la pelirroja consigo, más les hubiera valido haber muerto hoy, ya que había sinos _harto _peores que la muerte.

Katarina era peligrosa, aunque no enteramente por sí sola, pero temía que pudiera ser el catalizador de una gran rebelión. Debía mantener al populacho oprimido y sin ninguna clase de esperanza, ya que de lo contrario, podrían alzarse contra él y no estaba convencido de poder mantener su poder y inexpugnabilidad de darse tal nefasta situación, dado que incluso el ciudadano más pobre de Noxus conocía perfectamente cómo empuñar cualquier cosa que tuviera remembranza de arma y sin duda se trataba de un pueblo fuerte e implacable, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. No, debían permanecer creyendo que la situación era inalterable.

Ante el potencial peligro, había enviado a su mano derecha, el apodado como la Mano de Noxus, a fin de que se cercioraría de que el resto de la familia du Couteau y sus sirvientes permanecían donde debían estar. Darius le informó rápidamente a través de su hermano de que así era, tanto Cassiopea como Talon, y los numerosos criados de la mansión, seguían allí, y todos afirmaban no saber nada al respecto de la repentina ausencia de la primogénita y ahora beneficiaria del legado familiar. Todos sabían que aquello era una falaz patraña, pero aún no poseían prueba alguna de su deslealtad, y sería desmesurado e inapropiado actuar contra ellos por el momento. Por ahora, los vigilaría con la atención, y al menor desliz, daría vía libre a Darius para que extrajera la información por _todos_ los medios posibles.

Aquel no era momento de perder la cabeza, sino de mantenerla fría. Aún era temprano para temer, después de todo, no había ganado el título de maestro estratega dejando que el odio que sentía corrompiera su visión de la realidad. Todos los cabos estaban bien atados y nada podría amenazarlo ni a corto ni largo plazo, la evasión de Katarina era problemática, pero nada más, mientras se mantuviera lejos de Noxus estaba _sola_. Una única mujer contra cinco rastreador y el poder de toda Noxus. ¿Qué clase de aliados podría reunir una conocida agente y asesina noxiana? En el preciso instante en el que pusiera un solo pie en su tierra, haría que Draven la ejecutara por alta traición, seguro que el más famoso y célebre verdugo disfrutaría del espectáculo de semejante condena, pero él todavía más, porque _nadie_ se burlaba de Swain y vivía para contarlo.

Creyendo que había tomado todas las precauciones pertinentes, partió de su estudio y se dirigió a unos de los exorbitantes salones del alcázar donde residía actualmente y manejaba todos los asuntos de la ciudad estado. Hizo que le trajeran con la máxima prontitud un abundante desayuno, ya que su apetito había despertado tras las primeras tensiones de aquella mañana. Mas no había dado el primer bocado al pan cuando un mensajero se le presentó y le entregó una misiva lacrada con el símbolo de unos de sus asesinos en el extranjero.

Abrió el sobre sin contemplación alguna y leyó con avidez su interior. _¿Qué? _El informador aseguraba haber contemplado con sus propios ojos desembarcar de un barco demaciano, el Excursión II, a Katarina y un pequeño contingente de soldados demacianos en unos de los puertos de Jonia. Swain no pudo evitar que se formara una muesca en su macabro rostro. El plan de la fugitiva era ahora evidente, pretendía liberar a su augusto padre. Y al contrario que su retoño, él si representaba una terrible amenaza que temer, por lo que ahora se veía obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Mandaría un nuevo contingente a Jonia para asegurar que el progenitor du Couteau continuaba preso y se aseguraría que nadie más abandonara su mansión.

Pensándolo mejor también enviaría a su agente especial ya que sería mejor acabar con el problema de raíz, antes de que se le escapase de entre los dedos. Daría muerte a la traidora, a su eterno rival y a los perros de Demacia, y todo de un solo y certero golpe.

Una vez respondida la misiva y las órdenes en camino, se dispuso a relajarse y a intentar disfrutar del nada exiguo tentempié que le habían preparado. Una vez hubiera acabado haría una visita personal a la mansión du Couteau. Ocultaban algo, lo percibía. No se saldrían con la suya esta vez.

Mientras comía y meditaba se acordó de cierta manipuladora sin escrúpulos. Conociendo a Evaine, afamada como LeBlanc, estaba completamente e inequívocamente seguro de que ya estaría al tanto de los acontecimientos. Suspiró. Quizá su alianza podría serle útil, pero no le cabía incertidumbre alguna de que intentaría entrometerse, debía ser meticuloso y concienzudo con ella.

Hizo llamar a uno de sus sirvientes y le ordenó disponer de dos copas del mejor vino.

_Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo._


End file.
